Thermostats are used in homes, buildings, and other structures to control heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems to condition one or more rooms within the structure for occupants therein. HVAC systems consume a relatively large amount of energy, especially when these systems are run or operated inefficiently. The use of “smart” devices, such as thermostats, may help reduce the energy consumption of HVAC systems and/or other systems in the structure without sacrificing the comforts that these systems provide. Improvements in smart home devices, such as thermostats, are desired.